waroftheomensfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Cline/Introduction
}} Tiffany Cline is a central protagonist and the Twenty-Fourth official member of the Dark Avengers in The War of the Omens. Her first proper appearance is in Epoch 54: "Time Dawns Between Old Friends" where she officially joins the Dark Avengers, although she is also referenced by name as a "fourth party" during Epoch 52: "The Cantonian Coup", being the fourth member of Joshua Stevens' counter attack against Morgan Stillson at Harry Plouno's prison camp to rescue Canton's mayor and his staff, known as "Operation: Nightingale", just predating Jack Walker's "Operation: N8YBI" at Canton City Hall, both operations taking place on the night of June 2nd, 1999. Though considered to be a somewhat late-joiner to the Dark Avengers, Tiffany reveals quirks, talents and attributes suggesting to her old friend Jack and the other Dark Avengers that she isn't such a greenhorn to dealing with conflicts and bad situations. Besides her actions in "Operation: Nightingale", her forced involvement in the events of the final 'Death Gear' game as shown in flashbacks, reveal a cunning and observance in Tiffany that is extremely sharpened, yet tempered in a very short time, in that she ended up suffering no direct injuries from any of the death-traps littered within the complex of Adam Dalvos, her only true injury being a small bruise to the face during her climatic battle with Adam that quickly self-heals out of existence in seconds. Her primary school of abilities: time-manipulation, is also one of the most 'game-breaking' sets of abilities to be among the Dark Avengers, being she is the only member that has them on a wide spread level, with Sandra Polestar being the only other to have any via various short-range time-manipulation spells. Tiffany also is only the time of her introduction the second Avenger with some understanding of the breathing-based ultraviolet-powered Hamon, or the 'Ripple', the other member being veteran Poo Dalaam. She also has an uncanny ability to PHYSICALLY interact with touch, grab, harm, etc the "Stands" of their users with her own body, ones such as the one of her aunt Carole Cline, 「Key to My Heart」. This is a trait that is considered impossible amongst the established rules of stands. Eventually she herself manifests a stand via natural mental duress: 「Moonlight Covergirl」, a stand with an established ability to analyze and read the souls of other sentient beings, or stands or constructs like Reploids or Bioroids that either Tiffany or her stand meet, allowing 「Moonlight Covergirl」 to copy not only their physical appearance and voice, but their ABILITIES as well, giving her a copycat/shapeshifter ability among stand. Other abilities 「Moonlight Covergirl」 has include a togglable "power setting" that when set to 'low' can circumvent the rule of taking transfer damage/death through the stand, but at the cost of weakening its power outputs to 25% of normal, or set to 'High' to give 「Moonlight Covergirl」 4x its power but at the risk of Tiffany taking 6x the damage transfer. Another ability of 「Moonlight Covergirl」 is that she can 'merge' to Tiffany to give her straight up FLIGHT, perfect mobility and air supply underwater, or even guard her another body from mortal/fatal injuries no matter the incoming attack's strength or properties. Overall, Tiffany's role becomes one of the focal points of The War of the Omens alongside that of Jack, her oldest friend, and debatably she becomes even more of a focus character than Jack himself after being in the team a short time, as a lot of the newest events to the Dark Avengers occur as a result of Tiffany's past, her recent encounters and events before joining the team, or her connection to various characters met past her introduction, such as Axel Kars, Vinegar Doppio, Adam Dalvos and Dimitri Iranokian, etc. __TOC__ Appearance Tiffany is a young teenage girl of slightly-above average height {5'6(.5)" 168.9cm in Epoch 54} and a slim to slightly-athletic build for her age during Epoch 54 with a D-cup for breast size, generally only noticed in tighter outfits though. Her dark-blue eyes are generally kind, yet fierce enough when angered. Her hair is a brownish-blonde, or "Chamois/Dairy Cream", and is stomach length, tied in a single and long ponytail tied close to the scalp in a simplistic-looking green ribbon, with exception to two large "strands" along the left and right sides of her head, going down to her shoulders. Her bangs also start to go down to eye level, but are somewhat parted in the middle. She also has a sort of tiny, Caduceus-like winged birthmark revealed to be Siel's mark on the back of the ball of her right foot. This mark is all but invisible early in her life however the point she herself never noticed it during those times, and only begins to become more 'visible' as her time and space manipulation powers grow in power and accuracy. She tends to prefer light-colored shirts, usually t-shirts, some with buttons on the front, but most of them keeping her arms mostly skin bare. She'll also wear short-medium length denim shorts in hotter/warmer climates, baring most of her legs, or somewhat long jeans down to her shins in colder climates, as her more casual wear. She also tends to favor sneakers as her shoes of choice with short socks, not being a big fan of heels. However she also has the clothing given to her by the Time Seraphess's armor (which when used temporarily swaps with her normal attire): a sleeveless warm-violet colored micro-dress, with orange colored 'trimmings' at the shoulder areas, the clavicle area adorned with a platinum-gold series of trimmings and a collar that guards most of her neck visibly. The bottom 'skirt' of the armor has a small orange-colored trimming above where one's legs meet in the front. When using the armor, she also has a set of small 'gloves' over the back of both hands of the same warm-violet or "Deluge" color, each with 'rings' on the end to go over the middle finger on each hand, each inset with a small white colored jewel, and with platinum-gold trimmings on them. The armor also gives her a pair of similar warm-violet colored shoes with small heels and a small white-colored gem inset into them much as the gloves have, also with platinum-gold trimmings on them. She also has a pair of white-grayish colored thighhighs with the armor that only allow a small-moderate section of her thigh-skin to be visible, a sort of "zettai ryouiki" as the trend/fashion is called in Japan. Near the top of the thighhighs are each a silverish-platinum "strap" that helps keep the thighhighs held up on her legs. However Tiffany can also put this armor into a "second" and stronger level later on, adding some new accessories to its appearance, one of them an orange sash which is held together around her waist with a small jewled orb, light-white/gray in color like the gems on her gloves and shoes. More so, a small mantle is also now on her upper clavicle and shoulders mostly gold in color, fitted with orange colored 'ties' fit with up to four tiny white jeweled orbs. The mantle also holds a transparent darkish-silver cloth that wraps around part of her upper chest and around the back, splitting into two individual caplets that look like "jet streams" behind her back. Other items she tends to wear jewelry and such, include a necklace with a pendant/charm shaped like the emblem of Siel, a Caduceus-like winged symbol, usually either blue, lime-green or purple in color (depending on the number of Time Seraph's artifacts that are in her possession or in close proximity): this being her "Time Seraph's Charm". She can also be seen sometimes with a small pocket watch on a silver chain, about as big as the palm of her hand, it's top cover bearing Siel's mark as well, the "Time Seraph's Pocket Watch". Sometimes it'll be chain-wrapped around the orange sash that goes over her armor in its 'evolved' state, other times she'll the watch in a pocket of hers when in her normal attire. The final main piece of jewelry is a silver-gemmed bangle that wraps around one of her wrists, the "Time Seraph's Bangle". The bangle can occasionally create the image of a pair of round-framed glasses Tiffany can wear over her eyes for analysis of various anomalies or time events. These glasses however have no physical 'frames'. Quotes